


Thanks for this night

by marlislash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banner, M/M, NSFW, animed banner, gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a pack meeting, nothing is better that a long night sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for this night

**Author's Note:**

> Ok the dudes look like a lot Derek and Stiles, the look like Derek has a earring, i found that pretty and didn't erased it.

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/teen%20wolf/anime1_zpsrg6kfnlh.gif.html)


End file.
